


Rainbow on the Window

by musicmillennia



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Ukuleles, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Matt wakes to Jessica's hair down his throat and a ukulele alarm.





	Rainbow on the Window

No matter how exhausted Matt feels, his senses ignite the instant he's awake.

Three heartbeats. One sprawled on top of him, another just above his head, and the third downwind. Jessica and Luke both smell like the city, from the rare natural breeze of the park to the grit of the streets and shitty manholes. But Jessica has that alcohol smell, and her sweat smells different from Luke's, though they're both dry. Her cheap shampoo is offset by the thrum of her powered muscles, constantly moving even when she doesn't mean them to. Luke's body is similar, though he has considerably more mass, and is the second warmest of them.

The hottest is Danny with his trained  _chi_. Matt takes in the ozone radiating from his hands, the slight growl that always comes with every breath, as if a dragon is sleeping under his skin the way a beast rests in Jessica and Luke. The city's smells are still settling on him, but Matt doubts he'll ever be fully rid of the far-off mountain mist ruffling his hair. The place they're in casts huge wafts of it on expensive AC.

It's quieter uptown, but maybe that's just Danny's walls. He customized them. Matt can hear the minute shifts of the material as they block most of the outside. Disconcerting, to say the least, but Matt's still a couple degrees further from face-planting, so he figures he can live with it this morning.

What's woken him moves to a second chord. A ukulele, accompanied by a phone's frequency and size, coming from under Danny's discarded shirt behind the couch they'd crashed on. There were a few fights last night, nothing big but enough to slow their steps, and on an extremely rare occasion, Danny's penthouse was closest. Luke had taken the couch, Jessica had mumbled "fuck it" and joined him. Matt's not sure how he came to lie between them when he's almost positive he took the other couch to leave them room.

Matt coughs quietly, tugging Jessica's hair from his mouth. He does his best to dry it, but he's not wearing a shirt either. None of them are, and Jessica doesn't wear a bra if she can help it. Death traps, she calls 'em. Matt smiles at the memory, at the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest. She's sprawled on top of him as if she'd fallen asleep as she landed, head fallen over his shoulder to butt Luke's ribs, one leg between Matt's and the other shuffling slightly on the floor. Matt's got a hand on her lower back, the other grazing Danny's hair. Luke's fingers rest benignly on the collarbone Jessica's not covering.

Matt wants to go back to sleep. But that ukulele.

Jessica's heart quickens with awareness. She heaves a deep-throated groan and moves at the same time Luke inhales loudly through his nose and makes a sleepy, frustrated sound in the back of his throat.

"Oh," Danny croaks, sleep-rough, "my alarm."

" _This_ is your alarm?" Jessica asks flatly.

"Well," Matt says, "it did rain last night. Maybe there's a rainbow."

" _Ugh_."

"Turn it off," Luke moans, "it ain't even dawn."

Danny grumbles, extracting himself from their tangle as the lyrics start.

"Under your shirt," Matt tells him. He gets a garbled thanks. "Didn't I take the other couch?"

Luke traces his jaw. "Yeah, 'cause you're an idiot. These couches are bigger than  _me_."

Jessica sits up, awkwardly straddling Matt and a bit of Luke. Her body creaks and grinds as she stretches and rolls her neck. Matt presses his thumb to her stomach, edging one of the scars. She lets him, and he smiles.

"I carried you over," she says, "Luke wouldn't stop whining."

"Hey!"

Matt snuffles a laugh. "Well, thank you. This is much more pleasant to wake up to."

"Yeah, yeah," Jessica mutters. Fondness softens her words. "Just don't expect a repeat performance." Then, blunt as ever, she asks, "Anybody else got morning wood?"

Danny snickers. "Do you?"

"Just 'cause I don't have a dick, Rand, doesn't mean I can't get it. Get your head outta your ass."

Matt, who's been quietly enjoying Luke's at his spine, says as much.

"Yeah, I'm raising my hand," Luke says. "So're Danny and Jess."

"What about you, Murdock?" Jessica drawls, "Can you get it up?"

She reaches behind her and grabs his dick. He shudders. With his heightened senses and their position, Matt wonders why they'd have to ask.

The alarm's finally shut off. Matt licks his lips. He traces the seams of Jessica's underwear. Arousal permeates through the air, sweet and thick.

"Are you  _sniffing_ us, you weirdo?" Jessica asks.

"C'mon, Jess," Danny chides, voice moving to behind Luke's head, "It's not like he can help it."

Holding Jessica's hips, Matt adjusts himself until he's aligned with Luke. The three of them surround him, scents and sounds and heat, so much heat, rising with the slightest movement. He tastes their sweat.

Danny hurries to his bedroom and fumbles through a drawer. Morning breath is fucking terrible, but Luke kisses Matt anyway, clamping on his hair. He grinds against Matt's ass, mindful of Jessica as she moves to align herself. Their breaths change and mingle, Jessica nipping at Matt's ear and neck and digging her blunt, bitten nails into Luke's arm.

"Oh, shit," Danny whispers. Matt hears his blood rushing south.

"Get your ass over here, Danny," Luke growls.

A box, a bottle. Both fancy brands. Luke bites Matt's bottom lip. Danny kisses Jessica's cheek; she scoffs, grumbles about junior high, and opens his lips with her tongue. The sound alone has Matt groping for the box.

"You're gonna have to move," Luke says.

Matt grunts, but reluctantly sits up. Jessica drags him down. They land on top of Danny. His breath punches out of him, but his heart drums eagerly in Matt's ears.

With a few tugs and kicks, Luke gets his and Matt's boxers off. Jessica grabs Matt by the dick again. He moans into Danny's cheek.

"Gimme," Jessica snaps.

"Hold on," Luke says, "I got it first."

"Hey,  _I_ got it first," Danny says.

"Try and take it back then, Rand."

Danny huffs.

Luke lifts Matt's ass. "Spread 'em."

Between his voice, Jessica's strokes, and Danny's licks, Matt's forced to recite a few Hail Marys in his head. He holds himself open, panting into the sliver of space between Danny and Jessica's shoulders.

Jessica snatches the lube. She and Danny help each other wriggle out of their underwear. Luke presses a finger into Matt not long before she puts one into herself.

"Fuck yeah," Jessica slurs.

The slick sounds torture Matt's skin as much as Luke does. His lips drag between Jessica and Danny, earning little noises.

Time drowns in sensation. Matt can only hold on, try to breathe, and for fuck's sake, Murdock,  _don't come_. He keeps as still as he can, accepting kisses and nuzzling into bitten off whines and half-spoken names against his throat, his cheek, his hair. 

Condoms are passed around, even to Matt. Minimizes the mess. Matt's hands shake. His senses are overloading.

"Ready?" Luke asks. Matt can only nod.

Jessica just orders Danny to do it, then yanks Matt into a rough kiss. He and Danny thumb her breasts, Matt's other newly free hand tugging Luke down and holding him there. After a while doing this, it doesn't take long for Luke and Danny to bottom out, for Jessica and Matt to adjust.

Jessica holds herself up, and consequently Matt. As Luke and Danny set their paces, Matt finds his cock grinding against Jessica's vagina and a hint of Danny. He tries to think of something else, anything, but his eyes are rolling back, head tossing against Luke's―fuck, _f_ _uck_ , not yet, not―

The fire explodes with light. Matt tries not to scream. But they're all kissing, touching, stroking him, and he just―he can't stop himself. Never can.

Luke and Jessica keep him up. Matt drowns again.

* * *

The ukulele's back.

Matt, still on top of Jessica, offers to get it. 

"What's it for, anyway?" Luke gripes. The phone's almost exactly where it was the first time.

"Just in case I sleep in," Danny says, "Once I got used to the city's sounds, my schedule's been getting weird. Forgot to turn it off."

"How many are set?" Matt asks.

"Should be three?"

Jessica smacks him. "And you didn't think to turn them  _all_ off?"

"Uh...I really, really wanted to fuck you?"

Jessica groans. Matt and Luke snort.

When Danny takes the phone, he pauses.

"Turn it off, Rand," Jessica snaps.

"Huh," Danny says.

"What?" Luke mumbles.

"Well, it's just―there's a rainbow."

It's surprising enough to give the others pause too.

"Is there?" Matt asks.

"Yeah," Luke replies, "a little one. Guess it's 'cause of the rain last night. It's one 'a those round ones, y'know?" He grunts. "Ah, sorry―"

"No," Matt murmurs, "I remember them."

There's another pause.

"Great," Jessica deadpans, "so the sky knows we're queer. I'm gettin' a shower. Anybody wanna come with?"

"Poor choice of words," Matt says.

Danny laughs.

* * *

 _"Where trouble melts like lemon drops_  
_High above the chimney top,_  
_That's where you'll find me..."_

―Israel Kamakawiwoʻole


End file.
